wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brann Bronzebeard
Brann Bronzebeard is the youngest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, with King Magni Bronzebeard and Muradin Bronzebeard being his elders. Brann was an active member of the Explorers' League, following closely in the footsteps of his brother Muradin. One of the greatest explorers, anthropologists, archeologists, taxonomists, linguists, etc, to ever wander the lands of Azeroth, Brann Bronzebeard was recognized and welcomed across the known world. The warm, courageous dwarf had made friends and acquaintances in nearly every charted land - and presumably those uncharted as well. Brann spent many years mapping out the remote corners and hidden nooks of the Eastern Kingdoms for his beloved Explorers' League, always with his beloved pet monkey, Glibb. After the discovery of Kalimdor, Brann was one of the first dwarves to tread the unknown paths of the ancients. Shortly after the Third War, Brann travelled to Northrend to discover what had happened to his brother Muradin, as well as explore the rest of the world at the behest of his other brother Magni, and the Explorers' League. During his journey he went missing while deep in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, just after sending a few initial reports. However he soon reappeared and sent his first major report (Lands of Conflict) and continued his journey heading across the South Sea, through Kalimdor, and on his way to Northrend. While in Northrend, he befriended a few surviving Nerubians (thanks to a pass he found on a dead adventurer's body), and learned much about their history. He went "missing" yet again. But later showed up again to send his second report (Lands of Mystery) back to Ironforge before leaving Northrend. After his journey he immediately traveled clear across the planet, back to the southwesternmost wastes of Silithus for some reason. (It's likely that it may have been something to do with his discoveries about the Nerubians, who are a branch of the Aqir race and therefore related to the Silithid.) He set up camp in the south of Silithus, and soon went missing yet again. Recovered notes belonging to Brann suggest that he found information regarding a battle between an Old God and a Titan in Silithus, and that he discovered a tunnel leading to the ancient Silithid cities of Ahn'Qiraj. The notes also indicate that the rest of his expedition was killed, so wherever he's gone, he's alone and without his monkey. Brann's encampment, with two fellow expeditioners and his monkey, can be found in the south of Silithus. At one time, he posessed the base of - the only piece of a total of 42 not held by Kel'Thuzad or his minions. Knowing that the lich would stop at nothing to retrieve that final piece of one of the most powerful weapons on Azeroth, it seems that Brann hid the base with the remains of the Old God C'Thun deep within the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (or he merely lost it). Recently he has sent more notes to Ironforge from a book he is writing, which includes articles on the history of the world (which can be found in the Alliance Player's Guide and Horde Player's Guide). He has apparently moved on from Silithus some time between the events of World of Warcraft and Burning Crusade. He has apparently headed to Outland where he has gone "missing" yet again... Along his journeys around the world he has chronicled his adventures and accumulated knowledge in four known volumes so far, known as the Lands of Conflict, Lands of Mystery, and notes for a book he is writing found in the Alliance Player's Guide, and Horde Player's Guide, which he sent to his brother Magni Bronzebeard and the Explorers' League at various times during his journey. See Also *Brann Goes missing in Stranglethorn Vale *Journey of Brann *Journal of Brann Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard, Brann